


Soliloquy of the Night

by Kinsdura



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinsdura/pseuds/Kinsdura
Summary: "You have still yet to answer if I'm allowed to stay.""As long as you wish."
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 9
Kudos: 218





	Soliloquy of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally something I had posted on Tumblr only, but finally decided to post it here! It's one of my favorite pieces I've written, so I hope you enjoy it!

It wasn’t something Kurapika had expected, certainly not at the time that it had happened either. After everything that had occurred between them he hadn’t even dared to consider that something,  _ anything,  _ could ever be forged between them. Not even the hate of enemies, or the spirit of competition between rivals, and  _ especially _ not the compassion of lovers.

And yet, it happened.

“You deserve more than what you were dealt with in life,” the quiet words spoke into the dark, startling Kurapika from his almost successful drift into sleep as he heard them. “I don’t know what I have done to even meet you, but I doubt it was to change your life for the better. Life is never that fair.”

The words came from Chrollo, whom Kurapika had bedded impulsively for a reason he could no longer remember, but that wasn’t what was bothering him at the moment. What  _ was _ bothering him was why the Phantom Troupe leader was saying these things. Did he think he was asleep?

Kurapika felt a hand brush at the side of his face, pushing back wispy, blonde hair behind his ear, the touch traveling down to feel at his ruby earring, the movement tugging gently at his lobe in an oddly comforting way.

“Maybe it was only my own delusions that this would end well, but I can only see destruction in our futures if we are to stay together.”

Kurapika said nothing though his pulse quickened at the statement as he tried to keep his breathing even in a way that would continue to feign his sleeping state, the long pause afterwards only making him think Chrollo had caught onto to his ploy, but with a sigh, the other man continued his thoughts out loud.

“If it were to go in that direction, I do not know if I would have the strength nor the will to take you down. Perhaps, I should let you kill me when your rage comes, but I do not see that ending well for you either. If only…” seeming to be at a loss for words, Chrollo paused, then the bed jerked abruptly in such a fashion that Kurapika recognized the motion as a flinch. What Kurapika couldn’t tell was if Chrollo was reacting to something he’d felt or to something he had thought.

He didn’t know if he wanted to know himself.

Chrollo huffed out a laugh to himself, the sound raspy and sad as the bed creaked beneath his weight.

“Who am I kidding myself with? I’m monologuing about my woes like a fool. This is no stage, and I have no audience. What do I have to gain from spouting my love for the one who wishes for my death?”

Kurapika snapped his eyes open to stare at the back of a nude Chrollo, and though he had draped the sheets over his lower half, Kurapika had full view of his entire spinal column bent over forward, his broad shoulders curled in, his hips that lead to the curves of his buttocks, and the shape of his arms that ended at his elbows where they rested on his knees, his hands also barely visible, but seen pushing themselves into his face. Had it been any other situation, Kurapika might’ve appreciated the view that he had, but he was too distracted by the words Chrollo kept speaking.

“The fact that I am here is a miracle in itself. I am not dead, and the night was pleasant, but I should not expect more than this. It was a fluke, if anything, that would not happen again even if the planets aligned,” said Chrollo, his shoulders drooping in a way that was almost comical, but showed Kurapika enough of what he needed to see. This was not scripted; it was sincere.

“I should best be on my way before he wakes–”

Kurapika felled Chrollo onto the bed with a simple clasp to his shoulder and a quick tug, the man landing on his side, the shock in his face far more amusing than it had any right to be for the situation at hand. He looked about ready to defend himself before smoothing his face into a cool mask, seeming intent on bluffing, in hopes that all the Kurta had heard was his last sentence. Unfortunately for him, Kurapika knew all of it.

“Leaving so soon?” whispered Kurapika, surprising himself with his lack of voice, but nonetheless continued on to cover it up. “I didn’t peg you the type to go so early.”

Chrollo hummed, obviously amused despite having been in a somber mood just a few seconds before.

“No, I’m not.”

“Then why go?”

Chrollo kept his mask on, not showing anything as he replied.

“Felt like it.”

“Really.” It was a statement, and Kurapika made a pointed look at Chrollo to emphasize on that. Chrollo shifted on the bed.

“Did you want me to stay?”

“Is that what you want to know?” questioned Kurapika. “Are you perhaps also asking for how long I wish you to stick around?”

Chrollo frowned in confusion, and though the shadows hid his face, Kurapika could tell he was trying to figure out why the blonde had asked that. Kurapika decided to give him a hint.

“If I ask you to stay any longer, wouldn’t that just end in our destruction?”

Chrollo’s eyes widened a fraction and he stopped breathing all together, and Kurapika almost felt bad for having eavesdropped, but then again, Chrollo had been ‘monologuing like a fool’ as he had so graciously put it.

“I meant nothing ill by it.”

“No, you didn’t, but it’s disheartening to see your conclusion of the future without even trying to change it.”

“Admittingly, I was also very pessimistic about your response to all this,” confessed Chrollo. The blonde smiled.

“Yes, as was I when I decided I take you with me to bed, but that worked out just fine. A little sore, but otherwise, nothing went too horribly.”

Chrollo’s lips pressed together as he shifted again, allowing Kurapika to become all too aware of the aches in his back and shoulders, and even his arms and legs in places he didn’t expect to be burning from the experience.

“Would you dare call it pleasant?” asked Chrollo, and Kurapika nearly scoffed, huffing out another breath before answering.

“Pleasurable would be more accurate,” he conceded, watching the older man carefully. Chrollo smiled at him, as if that had relieved some tension in the conversation that had previously been there. Kurapika too felt some of that relief. “And you?”

“I would say the same on this side, though you have still yet to answer if I’m allowed to stay.”

“As long as you wish,” said Kurapika, pulling the sheets up to cover his shoulders as he did. “Though, if you would at least stay till afternoon, I’d be most grateful.”

“And why is that?” questioned Chrollo, sinking in underneath the covers and next to Kurapika, their bodies in close proximity and making the blonde comfortably warm.

“Because,” shrugged Kurapika, wrapping his arms around Chrollo’s neck. “You kicked off all the pillows, and you are their replacement.”

Chrollo chuckled darkly, the sound mimicking his laugh from earlier but it resonated with some cheer behind it this time. He didn’t answer Kurapika verbally this time, instead choosing to nuzzle his nose into the blonde’s hair and lightly kiss his forehead.

Content with this action, Kurapika allowed the lull of sleep to take hold of him once more, his last thoughts before sleep claimed him being about a nice, small house in the middle of a hilly field, next to a group of large trees with a warm, summer sun drying the clothes hung up and scattered around invisible lines outside, he and Chrollo lying in the bright, emerald grass, and watching clouds drifted through the sky.


End file.
